


Say When

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Snow Angels, jae gets cucked part 2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: However, he warmed to the queen, and eventually took her hunting in the wolfswood for elk and wild boar, and showed her the bones of a giant. He also allowed her to rummage as she pleased through his modest castle library.
Relationships: Alaric Stark/Alysanne Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Say When

It didn’t happen often, but Alysanne was awed. Beside her the Lord of Winterfell shuffled anxiously before spreading his hands towards the large mass in front of them. 

“As I understand it, this was the last of the Giants.” The Queen walked towards the ruins boldly and set her hand upon one of the large bones. She looked to Alaric. 

“He is magnificent. Are you certain they’re all gone?” Her tone was sad enough to make Alaric frown. He’d wanted to impress her. 

“They and the Children of the Forest have been extinct for years.” He answered. Alysanne’s mouth twisted. 

“Some think us heretics for not following the Old Gods or the Seven. But why should we? They all seem cruel to allow things like this to happen.” Her hand dropped to her side. “This one was gentle.”

“And how can you know?” Alysanne gave him a soft smile. “Come here,” she beckoned. “Touch.” So he did.

“Can you feel it?” He wanted to scoff, but the determined look on her face swayed him, and he allowed himself to  _ feel. _ An unnatural calmness overtook him, then. Suddenly the sounds of the forest were sharper and more defined. He heard a doe crack a twig under her hoof, and the echo of her fawn not far behind. The tranquility was queer. Alaric jerked his hand back. The Queen laughed. 

“So you felt it?” When he didn’t answer and chose to rub his palm against his trousers she smirked. “You’re such a prickly old man.” 

“I’m not old-“ He insisted, and looked up to see a large snowball in Aly’s small hand. Before he could blink it hit him full in the face. He stood gobsmacked for what seemed like an eternity. Then he came back to his senses. 

“Woman!” Alaric roared and chased after her giggling form. 

From above he heard a loud chirp and a tall shadow covered them both. Silverwing had joined in the folly. The presence of her dragon distracted the Queen for just a moment, but it was long enough for her to lose her footing amongst the heavy snows around Long Lake. Alysanne did everything gracefully, even falling. She huffed when she landed, her hair splayed out like a gold halo among the white snow. Some madness took Alaric then, and he fell to his knees beside her. Alysanne looked to the sky. 

“I quite like it here. So peaceful, unlike King’s Landing. I always feel like a mummer in a show there, sitting on top of everyone’s shoulders.” She reached her arms and legs out in an arc, indenting the snow around her. When satisfied, she stood up and inspected her work. 

“Do I even want to ask?” The Lord of Winterfell raised his brow at the Queen. She grinned. He raised himself up off his knees to get a better look. 

“Meraxes. Goddess of love, luck, fertility and prosperity. She’s a sphinx.” Alaric didn’t know what a sphinx was. 

“We used to make these at Dragonstone as children.” She continued. “In the sand though of course. I admit it’s more fun in the snow.” 

“Yes,” Alaric agreed, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “The cold suits you.” The Queen looked at his lips before her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She recomposed herself. 

“So northmen don’t make snow angels or snowballs? Seems like such a waste of your only resource.” She cocked a brow and crossed her arms. Alaric rolled his eyes. 

“The  _ children  _ do. Northmen aren’t children.” He argued. Her blue eyes glittered like emeralds. 

“Are you sure about that? I’ve only been here a few moons, it’s true, but what I’ve seen-“ Her words were cut off as the Lord of Winterfell gathered her up in his arms and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. His heart hammered in his chest, wondering where the gall had come from to touch the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, his guest. 

Was he mad? Her dragon chirped inquisitively in the background, watching him huff and puff without letting Aly go, the world silent as he waited to see if the pin would fall. 

Her smile was brighter than sunlight reflecting off snow. 

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you.” She grabbed him by the collar then, and yanked him back to her, grabbing his lips in her teeth like the dragon she was and nipping hard, pressing her body up against his in any way she could. Her taste was sweeter than spring, and Alaric Stark drank her in like a man dying of thirst. 

With effort he disentangled himself from her mouth and body. The disappointed noise she made physically made his heart hurt. 

“Your Grace,” He panted. “We  _ cannot _ . You… you're…..” Her face had gotten hard. 

“I’m the Queen, Valyria’s daughter. Not a mule. No one owns me.” She straightened her spine, stubbornly. “Not even the King” 

Alaric was at a loss of words. He knew well enough not to argue, but the King had a dragon too. One that would happily gobble his children up at the flick of a finger. She read his face. 

“You don’t need to worry about Jaehaerys. My husband is many things, bright is not one of them.” Silverwing roared fire into the air in agreement. The emotional bond between rider and dragon fascinated him endlessly. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the cave where the giant bones laid by. 

“Now where were we, Lord Stark?” Old Gods help him, he sent up a prayer and followed her in. 


End file.
